Some ordinary technologies for enabling steady and low cost operations of systems are to automatically power on or off a server, to automatically start or stop a service, to automatically schedule jobs, etc. Meanwhile, such a system predicts data processing time for carrying out jobs. If it is predicted that some of the jobs will continue over expected ending time, those jobs are manually avoided from continuing in order that daily work will finish in scheduled time.
A related art is, e.g., to calculate expected data processing time for a job scenario in a case where preregistered events are rescheduled and the job scenario is carried out while an effect of another job scenario expected for a period of time after being rescheduled is taken into account. Further, a related art is to change programs depending upon job running condition. Further, a related art is to divide achieved job running time into components and to pile such data up, and to predict job running time on the basis of the piled-up job processing history data so as to schedule the jobs.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2010-231694, No. 2005-208767 and No. H04-326434 discuss those related arts.